


Iron Men

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Bottom Louis, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, No Lube, Orgy, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam, Top Zayn, lucky pierre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets bored and then he gets horny. Luckily his boyfriends are there to cure him of his boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Men

**Author's Note:**

> My first Zianourry I ever posted! Got into that orgy shit real quick ;) haha
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH! Xoxo

Niall was sitting half on Zayn's lap with Harry next to him, Louis on the floor between Harry's legs while Liam had his head on Harry's other shoulder and a hand on his thigh.

They were watching Iron Man 2 for the third time in two weeks and Niall was bored out of his mind. By the time Black Widow was being interviewed, Niall had turned in Zayn's lap and started kissing his neck. Zayn pointedly ignored him. But by the time Ivan made Stark crash his Formula 1 car, Niall was blatantly grinding down on Zayn and making needy noises in his ear.

"Niall, quit," Zayn whispered.

"But I'm bored. And I want you," Niall whined in the dark-skinned boy's ear.

"Seriously, Niall, after the movie." Zayn gently pushed Niall off his lap and in between him and Harry.

Then Niall got a better idea. Why try and make a stubborn Zayn do what he wanted when a much more eager-to-please Harry was right there? Niall slung a leg over Harry's thigh, toes under his far knee and his own knee by Harry's ribs. He scooted close and leaned into Harry's hair. "I'm horny," Niall admitted.

Harry rubbed Niall's arm on his chest and smiled. "What do you want, sweetheart?"

"You. And Zayn. All of you."

Harry stiffened a little. "All of us?" He whispered disbelieving.

Niall nodded and hummed. "All five of us. Together. Please."

Harry shifted under Niall which caused Liam to raise his head and see what was disturbing the movie. When he looked at the pair he saw Niall biting at Harry's neck and Harry had his head thrown back on the couch.

"Hey," Liam whispered, "No fair."

Niall laughed quietly and leaned across Harry to kiss Liam's lips. Liam took the kiss happily and slid a hand around Niall's waist and pulled them closer over Harry. Harry groaned when Niall's leg moved against his bulge. Zayn, who was still trying to ignore his boyfriends, finally glanced over to tell them off. But instead he saw Harry looking straight at him with his lips parted and lids hooded.

"Zayn," Harry breathed.

"Shit," Zayn couldn't help but choke out.

Liam pulled Niall until he was properly straddling Harry and Niall accidentally kicked Louis in the back of the head.

"Oi!" Louis complained and rubbed the back of his head. When he turned around his annoyance died out instantly.

Liam slid off the couch and onto the floor in front of Louis. "Sorry, Lou," Liam apologized and kissed Louis softly.

Louis pulled back, albeit reluctantly, and looked up to where Zayn had shuffled over on the couch to Harry and had his collarbone between his teeth. Niall still had Harry's lips captured and Harry was moaning into Niall's mouth from all the attention.

"Since when? I thought we were watching a movie," Louis said, confused.

Liam chuckled and stood up. "I don't know, but I'm going with it." He offered Louis his hand and helped him up.

Louis kissed Zayn's shoulder and got his attention. "How about we head to the bedroom?"

Zayn nodded in agreement and stood up from the couch. He wrapped an arm around Louis and kissed his cheek, jaw, chin, then lips. Liam teased the skin right behind Niall's ear, knowing he'd get his full attention, and suggested he and Harry join them. The five of them made their way to one of the four bedrooms all the boys shared. They didn't have separate rooms so much as they slept with whomever they chose every night.

Harry was leading the pack with Louis attached to him from behind kissing back and forth between his shoulder blades. Harry was so distracted he missed the first door and opened the second instead. This bedroom was painted dark blue. A king bed, with light grey bedding and a tall head board that took up most of the wall it was against, sat on the far side of the room.

Zayn had a hand on each of Liam's hips and was pushing him roughly onto the bed. Liam hit the bed and fell face first, barely catching himself enough not to hit his forehead on the duvet, but Zayn was relentless. He straddled Liam from behind and bent down to suck Liam's earlobe into his mouth. He moved to Liam's neck where he sucked the skin between his lips and nibbled, forming a bruise.

"Fuck, Zayn. Jesus Christ." Liam tried to catch his breath.

Zayn practically growled, "I want to be rough, Li. Out of all the boys, you take me so well when I'm rough."

Liam groaned at the promise and the praise. He heard a noise and looked over to where Louis was on his knees unzipping Niall's jeans. Harry was also on his knees, but he was behind Niall, massaging his ass in his hands.

Louis tucked his fingers into Niall's waistband and pulled his trousers and pants down in one go. Niall's cock sprang up hard and thick.

Liam turned over and kicked off his shirt while Zayn pulled on the legs off his jeans. Before Liam could breath he was laying naked on the bed under Zayn's lustful gaze.

He leaned up on his elbows. "Strip for me," Liam pleaded. "I wanna watch you."

Zayn ran his hands under his shirt, up his torso slowly, fingers moving over the ridges of his abs. He kept moving his hands up until he lifted his shirt over his head. Then he put his hands on the waistband of his shorts, but before pulling them off, he slipped a hand inside and gripped his hard length. Zayn's eyes fluttered closed and he whispered,"Liam," once before taking his hand out and unceremoniously discarding of the rest of his clothing. Liam wasn't too upset about his forgotten strip tease because then Zayn was naked and flushed and hard standing not two feet from the bed.

Louis palmed Niall once, twice, and then brought the tip to his lips. He kissed it gently and sent a cheeky look up to where Niall was looking down at him.

"Don't tease, boo," Niall said low but powerful and pushed his cock into Louis' mouth. Louis took it gratefully and worked his tongue along the vein and up to the slit. He pressed the point of his tongue into the sensitive tip. Niall gripped Louis' hair and kept himself from thrusting into Louis' warm mouth.

Harry took one of Niall's cheeks in each hand and spread them. He groaned at the sight of Niall's tight, pink hole just waiting for him. He only admired it for a second before the need to taste overwhelmed him. He pushed forward on his knees and licked a thick strip from the back of Niall's balls to the curve of his lower back. Niall's knees went weak so Louis gripped his thighs, keeping him up. Harry turned his tongue and licked back down until he was met with Niall's quivering hole again. He swirled his tongue in circles, getting smaller until the tip of his tongue rested right at his opening.

Niall reached back and grabbed some of Harry's curls, now with a hand in each of the boy's hair. "Fuck, Hazza." Harry smiled against the skin and then kissed it.

"Turn over," Zayn ordered to Liam. Liam immediately flipped onto his stomach and arched his back so his ass was on display for Zayn. "Eager," Zayn mused. Liam made a noise in the back of his throat. Zayn climbed onto the bed and pushed Liam's legs wider. He rocked forward and his prick slid between Liam's cheeks. Liam groaned at the feeling.

"Please, Zee, fuck me."

"I don't know. You don't really sound like you want it," Zayn teased darkly.

Liam fell on his forearms and scrunched his eyes shut. "Please fuck me! Please, Zayn, I need it. Your fingers, your dick, something, anything. Please!"

Zayn ran a hand down Liam's back. "That's my boy." Zayn leaned over him so he was covering Liam's back and whispered in his ear. "I promised I'd be rough tonight. So no lube." He put two fingers to Liam's mouth. "You better get them extra wet, Li."

Liam gladly accepted the digits and sucked on them greedily. His eyes fell shut at the feeling of Zayn's fingers on his tongue. He sucked and licked until they were covered in his spit and Zayn pulled them out.

Louis bobbed his head on Niall's cock. Taking in all but an inch or two every time. He pushed until he felt his nose hit Niall's stomach and the thin patch of hair there. Louis breathed deep and kept his throat open, trying to stay there as long as he could. Niall was tensing more and more the longer Louis stayed. When he couldn't breathe, Louis pulled back a few inches and hollowed his cheeks to suck harder. Niall moaned loudly at that.

Harry's tongue dipped inside the tight ring of muscle. He moved it shallowly in and out loosening him up. Harry was reeling from how good Niall tasted. He always got off from tasting one of the boys. Blow job, rim job, didn't matter. When he felt Niall relax around his tongue, he went deeper, really pushing in. He licked along the velvety walls searching for Niall's little bundle of nerves.

He knew he hit it when Niall clenched tight on Harry's tongue and pushed forward in Louis' mouth, making Louis' eyes water. "Holy hell, Haz. Again; again."

Harry licked over the same spot and Niall bucked again. "Sorry Lou. Fuck, Harry."

Louis pulled back a little and sucked tightly on Niall's head, figuring that was safer. He was proved right when Harry started to fuck Niall with his tongue and Niall lost his ability to be still and started pushing back on Harry's face and then into Louis' mouth.

Zayn pressed one finger into Liam's tight hole in one swift motion. Liam growled and fisted the sheets in his hand. Zayn only gave a couple of thrusts before he added the second and starting scissoring him open. Zayn's movements were quick and rough and had Liam squirming on his knees and elbows. He pulled open Liam's hole with his fingers for a minute, just enjoying the feeling of his warmth.

He took his fingers out and gripped Liam's hips. "Ready, baby?" Zayn asked. Liam only nodded into the sheets, but that didn't seem to be enough for Zayn because he dug his nails into Liam's hips. "I didn't hear you, Li."

"Yes, I'm ready. Please fuck me," Liam begged.

Zayn made a sound of approval and shoved himself into Liam's waiting ass. He only stopped when he was balls deep and Liam called out his name.

Louis pulled off, but quickly replaced his mouth with his hand, pumping Niall with a fast pace. "Yes, Lou," Niall breathed. Louis smiled in approval and ducked down to take one of Niall's balls into his mouth. "Oh god, guys, I'm close. Don't stop," Niall moaned.

Harry groaned out at Niall's words. He loved getting Niall like this: loud and ready to come. His tongue was deep inside Niall feeling around and tasting him just like Harry loved. He felt his stomach tighten and Harry thought he might just come from doing this to him.

Niall pushed back harder onto Harry's face and he moaned at it, digging his nails into Niall's cheeks. He took his tongue out and sucked on Niall's rim. It fluttered and tightened against his lips. Harry lightly bit the sensitive skin and then Niall was coming all over Louis' hand.

Louis pumped him through it and Harry sat back on his heels to admire his work. He pulled Niall's cheeks a little wider and saw how red his hole had gotten from Harry's ministrations. He looked down at his lap and confirmed what he knew he'd see. He'd painted his stomach white while Niall was coming and his mouth was in Niall's ass.

Niall turned to Harry and saw him looking down at his lap. "Did you touch yourself?" Niall asked. Harry shook his head and look up at Niall in awe. "Shit, Harry," Niall spoke in a quiet voice, "You came untouched just from eating me out?" Harry could only smile at his boyfriend. Niall knelt in front of Harry and kissed him. Then he turned to Louis and kissed him. "I love you so much," Niall said against Louis' lips.

"I love you too, Ni."

Louis stood up and Niall was faced with Louis' still proud dick. "Let me-" Niall started but Louis stopped him.

"I have an idea," Louis smirked, ran a thumb across Niall's cheek, and walked over to the bed. He climbed up, curled his arms around Zayn's waist, nuzzling into his neck. Zayn could feel Louis' hard on against his back and he slowed his thrusts into Liam, causing the brown-eyed boy to look back at Zayn confused.

Louis bit on Zayn's ear and whispered, "Let me ride him. I want him inside me while you fuck him."

Zayn groaned at the suggestion and nodded. "Yeah, okay, Lou." Zayn pulled out and Liam whimpered. "It's okay, baby. Turn over. Louis is gonna ride you. You want that?" Liam flipped onto his back and nodded so hard Zayn thought he might get whiplash. Louis climbed on top of him on his knees and faced Liam. "No, sweetheart. Face me. I want to see you when you sit down on his cock," Zayn demanded.

Both Louis and Liam moaned and Louis quickly turned around and came face to face with blown, black pupils.

Zayn closed the space and kissed Louis harshly, biting his lip and running his tongue over Louis' teeth. But just as quick at he was there, he was gone. Louis opened his eyes and saw Zayn spreading Liam's legs wide and pulling Liam onto his lap. He reached over and pushed a small pillow under Liam's hips. "Ready, baby?"

"Yeah," Liam said breathlessly.

"You know I'll need more than that."

"Yes, please, Zayn. I'm ready, I'm so ready, please!"

Zayn nodded to Louis and Louis took hold of Liam's rock hard cock, lining himself up. He hadn't been prepped and knew this was going to hurt. He just prayed that the quickie with Harry earlier today left him loose enough. He lowered slowly, inch by inch, down Liam's dick. He stopped for a second about halfway to breath deep.

"You look so pretty, Lou," Zayn praised.

Louis smiled with his eyes closed and lowered the rest of the way. Once he was seated, he put his hands on top of Liam's knees. He took two long breaths and lifted himself up only to drop down harshly.

Both boys moaned out in pleasure. Louis did it again and then again, building a slow rhythm. He'd just gotten going when he heard Zayn's voice lower than it normally was. "Ready for me?" Louis opened his eyes and looked down at Zayn's leaking cock. He had the urge to just bend over and take it into his mouth, but instead his licked his thumb and lowered is hand to grab Zayn's tip. He pressed his wet thumb into the slit. "Ugh, Lou," Zayn voiced.

"I'm ready," Louis answered Zayn's earlier question. He pulled on Zayn's cock until it was pushing just against Liam's hole.

"Please, guys," Liam whined. He had his hands curled in the sheets and his head pressing into his pillow.

"As you wish, Li," Louis smirked. He grabbed Zayn's hip and pushed his cock into Liam in one go. Liam screamed high in his throat. Zayn's head fell onto Louis shoulder and he bit into the skin there.

Zayn pulled out to his tip and pushed back in roughly. "Come on, Lou. Let's give Liam something to remember," Zayn promoted.

Louis nodded eagerly and lifted himself up at the same time Zayn pulled out. They both pushed in and on Liam at once, making Liam yell and throw his head back. The two boys continued moving in tandem and had Liam writhing and shivering under them within minutes. Liam had started pushing his hips how ever he could to get closer. When Louis leaned over to kiss Zayn, the change in angle had Liam hitting his prostate dead on. In the middle of the kiss Louis yelled Liam's name into Zayn's mouth.

"Yeah Li, right there. Again!"

Liam started thrusting up into Louis and felt it when Zayn hit his own prostate. He clenched around Zayn and pushed into Louis harder. The three pushed and pulled on top of and inside each other while they sweated and moaned. Louis was the first to come onto his and Zayn's stomachs. He tightened around Liam and kept bouncing, chasing oversensitivity. Liam couldn't take the tight heat anymore and came into Louis' abused hole.

Louis whimpered when he felt Liam's hot seed fill his red hole. "Yes," he whispered to no one in particular.

Zayn still pounded into Liam hard chasing his own orgasm. Louis slid off of Liam and saddled up to Zayn. He reached around the boy and ran a finger along Zayn's crack. Zayn shuddered and that was all it took before he was releasing inside Liam. He pushed in deep and stayed there until he finished. The three boys all fell next to each other back on the bed.

"Harry? Niall?" Liam called, voice wrecked and pitchy.

"Yeah?" he heard from where the two apparently hadn't moved.

"Come cuddle with us," Louis requested.

"Do we have to?" Niall said sleepily.

"Please?" Liam asked.

Then there was shuffling and two more were joining them. The five of them huddled together, sweaty and sticky, and fell asleep to the muffled noise of the movie menu on a loop down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots more Best Of shots to come!  
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
